


Sunny Summer

by wontonwriter



Series: The Seasons Revolve but I'll Always Keep Loving You [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ...or an attempt at fluff, Child EXO, Fluff, Junmyeon is stubborn, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yifan is really nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonwriter/pseuds/wontonwriter
Summary: Yifan just wanted to have fun with Junmyeon on the sunniest of summers, but he ends up getting more than he bargained for.





	Sunny Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! So I've been writing little one shots, and I suddenly got an epiphany to write this one-shot series!
> 
> It'll go like Summer ➼ Autumn ➼ Winter ➼ Spring, and each will have a song dedicated to them. By the way, each one will be set in different timeframes, so in the next one they aren't going to be kids!
> 
> The song I dedicated for the summer season is 'Sunny Summer' by GFriend, one of my favorite groups. Go check it out if you're interested!

_Where should we go tonight? Should we go somewhere?_

Yifan fans himself, the heat of summer becoming close to unbearable. As a eleven year old boy, he should be outside running around and having fun, but he’s decided to stay inside, where the fan isn’t doing anything to relieve him from the heat.

 

“Yifan, you know you can go outside if you want, I’ll be fine here by myself!” Junmyeon huffs, putting his book down to look at Yifan with concerned eyes. Yifan shakes his head,

 

“No can do! I’m not going outside till you come with me!” Yifan says stubbornly, crossing his arms. The younger sighs, rolling his eyes.

 

“Stop being so stubborn! I know how much you hate staying inside.” Junmyeon says, “And plus, you love summer! I don’t want to stop you from having fun in the sun.”

 

If there’s one thing Yifan would admit that he can’t do, it’s winning an argument against Junmyeon. He looks out the window, seeing some neighbourhood kids on their bike, some running around and others eating ice cream.

 

Yifan sighs, “Ugh—Okay, you got me there. But I’ll see you later, okay?”

 

Junmyeon only nods impatiently as Yifan jumps out of the bed eagerly, running down the stairs. Once he hears the front door slamming shut, he continues to bury his nose into the new comic he was reading.

 

_I wanna go to the beach where the waves crash, where you can hear your own breath._

Yifan is laughing with his other friends, who were all busy making their own sandcastle forts. Yifan would say his was the best; it’s got a row of guard castles at the front; his defence was practically impenetrable!

 

“Ice cream truck!” One of his friends Yixing screams, pointing at the incoming truck eagerly. His friends shout in joy, ditching their forts. Yifan pouts; all his hard work was for nothing!

 

But, being an eleven-year-old who has an unhealthy addiction to anything sugary, he soon forgets about the forts as well as he catches up with his friends. 

 

“There’s nothing like eating ice cream on a hot, hot day!” Minseok sighs in content, licking at his ice cream cone.

 

“Yifan, why do you look so down?” Chanyeol asks, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

 

“Oh n-nothing at all,” Yifan coughs awkwardly, “Why’d you ask?”

 

“Because you look like a sad puppy who got kicked or something.” Baekhyun deadpans, rolling his eyes.

 

“Look at you…” Kyungsoo chimes in, “Missing your little boyfriend, aren’t you?” He coos, laughing at Yifan.

 

“Don’t make fun of him guys, it’s no fun when it comes to Yifan cause we know that he’ll never admit that he has a crush of Junmyeon!” Chanyeol joins in on the assault, making everyone laugh.

 

And to think Chanyeol was one of his best friends.

 

_It’s so cold and I’m feeling lonely, can you please cuddle up with me?_

 

“Myeonieeee…” Yifan groans, his head hanging off the bed, “Can’t you just go outside with me?”

 

“What have I told you? I’m not going unless I feel like going outside.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. Yifan sits up and crawls over to Junmyeon, hugging the latter’s arm.

 

“Can you do it for me? If you don’t, then you don’t consider me as your best friend.”

 

“Well I guess you’re not.”

 

Yifan gasps, “You’re choosing a book over _me?!_ ”

 

Junmyeon scoffs, “Just go outside if you’re just gonna keep annoying me!”

 

He pushes Yifan off the bed, the latter falling onto the soft rug. As a desperate last-minute attempt, he feigns injury, howling at the _pain_ in his knee. But of course, Junmyeon knows better then to believe him.

 

 _When I saw the shooting stars, I felt a fluttering feeling I’ve never felt before_.

 

“You’re still reading?” Yifan asks, plopping down onto Junmyeon’s bed. He’s given up on trying to get Junmyeon out of his bed; it’s been two weeks. Normally Yifan isn’t the type to give up (he’s very persistent), but he knows that Junmyeon isn’t the type to give in.

 

Junmyeon nods, “I’ve got three chapters left!” He says proudly.

 

Yifan only laughs, “All those hours spent reading could’ve been used for hanging out with me, you know…”

 

“You’re not the only friend that I have to hang out with, you know.” Junmyeon says, his eyes not leaving the page.

 

“But I’m the most important friend that you have! We’ve been best buddies ever since we were in diapers!” Yifan says proudly. Junmyeon laughs, kicking his friend with his stubby legs.

 

“But on a more serious note…” Junmyeon sighs, closing his book. Yifan gasps at his actions, he’s never seen Junmyeon with out his novel opened. It was surprising, to say the least.

 

“When I’m done reading my book, I _guess_ I’ll go outside with you.”

 

 

 

 

Upon hearing the word ‘outside’ coming out of Junmyeon’s mouth, his eyes light up and he smiles the smile where his gums show.

 

“Stop smiling like that!” Junmyeon blushes, throwing his book right at Yifan’s face. “It makes you look creepy.”

 

Yifan ignores the painful throbbing on his nose as he sticks his tongue out at Junmyeon, making a silly face.

 

_What can I do? Would you be mine and make my wish come true?_

Todays the day; Yifan is finally hanging out with Junmyeon, _out in the sun_! He’s both happy for himself and for Junmyeon, who so obviously needed a tan.

 

He really hopes Junmyeon doesn’t bail on him, he’s skipped out on basketball training just for him!

 

“Junmyeon!” Yifan knocks on the front door of the Kim Household. A moment later, Junmyeon’s mom opens the door.

 

“Oh, hi Yifan, what brings you here?”

 

“Hi Mrs. Kim! I’m here to pick up Junmyeon, we’re going to the beach!” Yifan says brightly, showing Mrs. Kim his bag full of sandcastle building tools.

 

“Junmyeon? Going outside? How’d you—”

 

“Yifan!” Junmyeon cuts his mother off, running to the front porch. He puts his arm out the shade, and cringes at the heat.

 

“Are you going to the beach, Junmyeon?”

 

“Yes mom, and I really just want to get this over and done with so—”

 

“Okay, okay!” Junmyeon’s mom laughs at her tiny son, “I was just gonna tell you that you should’ve asked me first but go and have fun! Please be back at 7:00 though.”

 

Junmyeon nods, waving his mom goodbye and stepping outside for the first time since summer started.

 

Five minutes in, and the heats already unbearable. Junmyeon feels icky as he feels sweat clinging onto his shirt, and he’s having a hard time walking.

 

But he doesn’t want to upset Yifan, so he just deals with it.

 

Once they make it to the beach, Yifan giddily dumps all his tools onto the sand.

 

“I’ve been waiting to do this with you since summer started! Come on, let’s make some sandcastles!”

 

Junmyeon forces a smile and kneels, hissing at the heat stinging his knees when they made contact with the sand.

 

In all seriousness, sandcastle building wasn’t all that bad. Besides, Yifan was happy, and Junmyeon feels happy himself knowing that he was the one causing the latter’s happiness.

 

It took them about an hour, but the result was beautiful; a wall of sand at the front which acted as a barrier, and then a huge castle behind it. Shells and sticks adorned the castle, and Yifan even took it upon himself to use a stick to make little windows and doors.

 

“Wow Yifan, this… This is beautiful.”

 

“I know, right?” Yifan laughs, high-fiving Junmyeon, “See? What’d I tell you, going outside for a day won’t kill you!”

 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. But just know, this isn’t gonna be a everyday thing!”

 

“Yeah, I figured…” Yifan sighs, “But if anything, I’m just happy that I got you outside, having fun in the sun with me!” He waves his arms up in the air, doing a little victory dance.

 

Junmyeon smiles at the dumb boy, not realizing the blush forming on his cheeks.

 

_Tell me truthfully, do you love me as much as I love you?_

To round of the day after a pretty fun water fight (Junmyeon won’t admit it, but Yifan knows he had as much fun as he did), the two go to an ice cream truck.

 

“What do you want? I’ll treat you!” Yifan grins, showing his gums. Junmyeon mutters ‘chocolate’ and turns his head away, the sight of Yifan being too cute for him too handle.

 

“And then Jongin got splashed in the face with water after scaring Kyungsoo! Baekhyun laughed, but he got hit with water as well! Unlike Jongin though, Baekhyun wasn’t afraid to retaliate so…”

 

Yifan is telling Junmyeon stories about him and their other friends. But Junmyeon was too focused on the latter’s face, his thick eyebrows and gummy smile making him look like an overgrown puppy. His hair wasn’t helping either; it was shooting up at every angle due to the water fight.

 

To be honest, Junmyeon has had a teeny-tiny crush on his abnormally tall best friend for quite a while now. It all started at his tenth birthday, when he realized that Yifan was willing to embarrass himself and dress up in a unicorn onesie just for him! (Junmyeon loves unicorns.)

 

“JUNMYEON!” A loud voice knocks him out of his daze. Seeing Yifan waving his hand in front of his face, he yanks it away.  

 

“What was that for? You almost scared me to death!”

 

“Uhh, and you weren’t? You were just staring off into the distance, you looked dead! Did the heat get you?” Yifan jokes, checking Junmyeon’s temperature.

 

“Oh shush.” Junmyeon scoffs, slapping Yifan’s hand away. Yifan throws his head back, laughing loudly.

_Don’t you forget, because I’ll always remember this summer night in my heart._

Yifan is walking Junmyeon back to his house. The sun is setting, creating a beautiful orange colour in the sky. The temperatures dropped to a bearable eighteen degrees, so Junmyeon isn’t sweating to death, and Yifan doesn’t have to shake Junmyeon awake every second to get his attention.

 

“So how was it?” Yifan asks once they make it to Junmyeon’s mailbox. Junmyeon raises an eyebrow, not getting Yifan’s question.

 

“Today. How was today?” Yifan smiles.

 

“Well,” Junmyeon crosses his arms, pretending to go into deep thought, “It was _okay_. Besides the god-awful heat and the burns I will have to deal with for the next few weeks, that is.”

 

Yifan slumps his shoulders, “So I’m guessing that you won’t be going outside after today?”

 

Seeing Yifan so sad takes Junmyeon aback, so he drops his act and sighs deeply.

 

“No, Yifan. I will, but just promise me that you won’t be barging at my door every day with your bucket and shovel in hand asking me to go to the beach with you.”

 

Yifan instantly brightens up, raising his fist in the air.

 

“Anything other than not going outside at all is fine by me.”  

 

Junmyeon laughs, shaking his head.

 

“But you know, Yifan…” Junmyeon suddenly gets all shy, “Even with all the faults of summer, you still made it enjoyable for me, so uh—Thank you. For today, that is.”

 

“Uh-huh? And how was I able to do such a thing?”

 

“Well… I guess, it’s because you were just being you. Funny, fun to be around…” _Junmyeon wants to say husband material but he doesn’t even know how the whole marriage thing works. All he knows is that Yifan kinda acts like his dad when it comes to how his dad treats his mom._

“And um… I guess I’m saying how lucky I am to be your best friend?” Junmyeon says quickly, tip toeing to give Yifan a big hug before running back inside his house.

Yifan is baffled as he stares wide eyed at the house in front of him. Not at the hug because the two always hug; it’s how shy Junmyeon was being. It kinda made him… Cute, or—cute-r?

Yifan fights the blush forming on his cheeks, this fluttering feeling in his heart is new to him and he feels strange; _what has Junmyeon done to him_?

 

-

 

“Mom, can I ask you something?” Yifan jumps up on the countertop, comfortably taking a seat. Summer has passed, and autumn was starting to make its appearance, the temperature dropping considerably and the beautiful trees starting to shrivel up.

 

“Yes honey, what is it?”

 

“What does it mean when you’re with someone, and then they’d do something adorable which makes you feel funny?

“In what way?”

“Like, you get these fluttery feelings in your stomach and you have a uh—hard time breathing I guess?”

 

Yifan’s mom raises an eyebrow; _she has a hunch that her son might be developing a crush_.

 


End file.
